The majority of electrical energy humans use pollute the environment through the creation of said electrical energy. Most electrical energy for distribution on power grids is created by burning coal, natural gas, other fuels and use of nuclear power plants. The coal, natural gas and other fuels pollute the environment during the creation of electrical energy. Nuclear power plants pollute the environment when errors, miscalculations and catastrophe's occur during the creation of electrical energy. There are currently renewable energy sources being used in the creation of electrical power but all have their limitations. Limitation include wind not moving, sun not shining and also battery limitations.